


Substitute Boyfriend

by NeoDiji



Category: Code Geass
Genre: But Not in the Usual Trope Sense, Crack, Fake Dating, Humor, Kudos to Rivalz for being such a great friend, M/M, Secret Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Schneizel drops by Ashford to meet Suzaku's much-discussed genius boyfriend and play a game of chess. Suzaku, using his obviously superior thinking skills, pretends none other than Rivalz is his boyfriend. Surely THAT won't end poorly.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Rivalz Cardemonde, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia/Kanon Maldini
Comments: 28
Kudos: 82





	Substitute Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Code Geass or make any profit from writing fanfiction.

Suzaku’s heart dropped to his feet as Schneizel el Britannia and his rumored lover, Kanon Maldini, followed a blushing Shirley into the Student Council room at Ashford Academy. At least Lelouch and Nunnally weren’t in the room.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice cracking from nerves.

Rivalz’s jaw dropped open in amazement, and Nina’s eyes were wide behind her glasses. Shirley was noticeably shifting about, her face still red, as Milly frantically pulled out her cell phone and started texting (probably to warn Lelouch). Kallen froze where she’d been in the middle of playing with Arthur on the floor.

Schneizel laughed, looking around. “We were passing by,” he explained lightly, “and I recalled how much you talked about the Student Council. Didn’t you say your boyfriend was a genius chess player, Major Kururugi?”

Heart pounding, Suzaku forced a nod. “He is.”

“Then I’d like to play a friendly game,” Schneizel said, helping himself to a seat at the table. “Kanon, my dear, do you have my chessboard?”

Kanon followed, holding the requested item. “Of course, Prince Schneizel.”

Rivalz’s mouth was still flapping.

Suzaku made a rush decision, his specialty.

With a roaring in his ears, Suzaku dashed over and grabbed Rivalz by the shoulders. “This is my boyfriend!” he announced in a too-loud voice. “Rivalz Cardemonde!” Before Rivalz or the others could protest, Suzaku glared everyone else into submission, steamrolled forward, and shoved Rivalz into the chair opposite Schneizel. “He’d love to play chess with you, Your Highness!”

“I…” Rivalz faltered, looking at Suzaku for clues.

Suzaku leaned over him, whispering in his ear. “Just play along. Please.”

“Okay…” Rivalz said, straining to smile. “Honey.”

Suzaku caught himself on the back of the chair to keep from falling over. As the game started, he gulped and wrapped his arms around Rivalz from behind, trying to act like an interested boyfriend. Rivalz initially froze at the contact, but he pushed through the awkward because at that moment, he was the best damned friend Suzaku could ever hope to have.

Before he ruined it. “Boy, do I love dicks!” Rivalz chirped, overly happy, as he moved a bishop right into Schneizel’s line of capture. “Especially Suzaku’s. Because! He’s my boyfriend, and we obviously do stuff. Sex stuff. With our dicks.”

Suzaku pulled back just long enough to facepalm before resuming his position.

Milly stifled a giggle.

Schneizel and Kanon exchanged a confused and slightly disturbed glance, their expressions uncannily similar.

Rivalz continued playing as if nothing was amiss, idly commenting how he “loved Suzaku’s manmeat” as a rook was captured.

Suzaku about fainted.

Milly couldn’t contain her laughter that time.

Schneizel, Kanon, Shirley, Kallen, and Nina looked like they’d prefer to edge away slowly.

The game was over in less than twenty moves, with Rivalz’s commentary spicing up the short game, and Schneizel frowned. “You weren’t quite the genius Suzaku described,” he said bluntly. “Still, you played well for a mere high school student.”

“Th-thanks, Your Highness,” Rivalz stammered, looking over his shoulder for more clues. “Uh, sweetheart,” he said stiffly, “would you mind not draping yourself all over me? The game is over.”

Wow, Rivalz was all talk and no action. Swallowing an uncomfortable lump in his throat, Suzaku murmured, “Sorry, but can I help it if you…my boyfriend…are so comfortable?”

Rivalz’s eyes popped wide before he managed to control himself. “A-ah, right…”

“How about a kiss for the poor loser?” Schneizel suggested.

Rivalz’s mouth dropped open. Again.

Suzaku’s heart stuttered to a stop. “A kiss?” he echoed weakly.

“The young man deserves some kind of consolation prize,” Schneizel said, a certain twinkle in his eye.

Rivalz cleared his throat, glanced at the other Student Council members, and tilted his face back for easier access. “Uh, pucker up, honey…”

Okay, Rivalz was game for action after all. Suzaku vowed to buy Rivalz an upgraded motorbike as thanks for how far he was willing to go to help a friend. Bracing himself, Suzaku started to lean in—

The door banged open, and Lelouch’s glare was enough to kill everyone in the room eleven times over. “What the hell is going on here?!” he demanded, throwing his stack of paperwork at the chessboard. Papers and chess pieces scattered across the table, falling to the floor. Arthur leaped back with a hiss.

Schneizel swiveled around, his eyes wide with shock. “L-Lelouch?!”

Most of the Student Council swapped surprised glances. Suzaku jumped back, putting a great deal of space between him and Rivalz.

“I’ll deal with you later, Schneizel!” Lelouch hissed, brushing him off. “Right now I want to know why my boyfriend was about to kiss someone else!”

Rivalz held up both hands in surrender. “Dude, I don’t know why Suzaku wanted me to pretend to be his boyfriend, but—”

Suzaku groaned, tugging at his hair. “He was the best substitute since I was _trying to protect you_ , Lelouch!”

Breathing harshly through his nose, Lelouch visibly forced himself to relax. “Very well. You can stop the charade.”

“Look, I’m sorry…”

Lelouch’s face softened, and he stepped forward to cup Suzaku’s face in his hand. “It’s all right. I understand what you were trying to do, and I appreciate how far you were willing to go to protect me. You deserve a medal for almost kissing Rivalz.”

“Hey!”

Turning, Lelouch amended, “And you deserve a medal for going through the motions of being Suzaku’s boyfriend, especially when you didn’t understand the danger.”

“The danger?” Shirley echoed.

Ignoring her, Lelouch pulled Suzaku into a proper kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Suzaku replied, his heart expanding with happiness. “We’ll get through this.”

Nodding, Lelouch waved to his brother. “Schneizel and _his_ lover won’t say a word about this,” he promised, his left eye twitching. “I’ll talk to them now. Schneizel, Earl Maldini, if you would follow me to another room?”

As they left, Suzaku turned to Rivalz. “Thanks for everything.”

“Dude, you’re my bro,” Rivalz said, as if that alone settled the matter. “But would ya mind explaining?”

Suzaku sighed and shook his head. “I’d better leave that to Lelouch.”

“Your boyfriend is _scary_ when he’s mad,” Rivalz protested.

Chuckling, Suzaku agreed. “Yeah, I don’t think he’ll ever get over the mental image of us almost kissing.”

“So you’re saying I should move back to the Mainland for my own well-being,” Rivalz determined.

“Probably a safe bet,” Suzaku joked back. “And by the way, please don’t reference my ‘manmeat’ ever again.”

Rivalz paled. “Too far?”

“Oh, definitely.”

The next day, Rivalz still got his upgraded motorbike.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Rivalz made you smile. <3


End file.
